Olivier et compagnie
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Olivier se fait attaquer alors qu'il rendait service à son père. Pourquoi?


Ce texte à été écrit pour la communauté souslesapin sur LJ, lien sur mon LJ perso Le principe est simple, vous laissé une note avec ce que vous aimeriez recevoir comme fic et ce que vous vous sentez capable d'écrire. Et le jour de Noël, vous recevez votre cadeau de la part de votre maman Noël inconnu. Le voil étant levé, je peux poster le texte que j'ai écrit pour Ezilda.

Ha, le plaisir d'offrir. Je suis très contente de faire un texte pour Ezilda. J'espère que celui-ci lui plaira et la détendra un peu entre divers partiels. Ezilda, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël rempli de cadeau appréciable, qu'ils soient entourés d'un beau ruban ou d'un beau sourire.

Un grand merci à septentrion1970 pour le beta.

* * *

**Olivier et compagnie.**

Heureusement pour moi, il ne leur a fallu que 48h00 pour comprendre. Heureusement, c'est bien comme cela qu'il faut le dire !

Il y a donc de cela deux jours, je vous voyais pour la dernière fois. Je venais de quitter la maison pour me rendre à un entretien d'embauche, tu te rappelles ? Et c'est là que tu m'as demandé de déposer un colis chez un de tes fournisseurs.

Tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Jamais !

Elle m'a retrouvé en sang, dans une ruelle adjacente au chemin de Traverse. Il paraît que ce n'était pas beau à voir, que je suis revenu de loin. Elle a veillé sur moi, amoureusement, jusqu'au moment où elle a su. Alors, elle est retournée près de lui, comme il était prévu depuis leur naissance. Cela m'a soulagé, je n'ai jamais aimé les filles et encore moins sa face de Pékinois.

Le plus difficile, ce fut d'apprendre que je m'étais fait agresser par LUI. Oh ! Je sais que je lui ai pardonné, je l'aime trop pour ne pas le faire.

Ce qui est difficile, c'est de me dire que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Jamais !

Il voulait m'arrêter ! M'empêcher de tous les détruire.

Moi !

Maintenant je sais de quoi il parlait ! Ils ont cru que j'étais le nouveau messager de l'autre taré à cause de toi et de ton stupide paquet.

Comment m'a-t-il dit déjà ?

Ha oui ! « Si tu crois que ton père et ses relations te sortiront de ce mauvais pas là, tu te trompe ! Personne ne te laissera livrer l'arme qui peut relancer cette guerre et renverser la situation en faveur de Voldemort ! »

Alors il a sorti le grand jeu. Il a commencé avec des armes moldues. Ils les appellent des armes blanches, pourtant le sang qui coulait les rendait rouge vif.

Mon sang.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il a utilisé sa baguette.

« Tu seras plus vite contaminé si tu es à vif, » m'a-t-il dit. « Ce sera plus douloureux. » C'est alors qu'il m'a lancé deux ou trois Doloris. Et il avait raison, les plaies s'ouvrent quand on se tord de douleur, la crasse s'infiltre sous les chairs qui s'infecteront par la suite. Il suffit de voir les boursouflures qui jalonnent mon corps. Je suis marqué à vie.

Par LUI.

Mais pas comme je le voulais, pas comme je le rêvais.

Il paraît que je dois la vie à Rogue, je me demande pourquoi ce type l'a empêché de continuer son travail. Son sale travail. Je sais juste qu'ils ont récupéré le paquet et qu'ils sont partis.

Tu sais, papa, je ne peux m'empêcher de fleurir ta tombe. Pour que tu saches depuis l'enfer où tu dois te trouver que je ne finirai pas comme toi, perdu, sans amour ni envie de vivre.

Quoi ?

Oui, je sais.

IL est là depuis le début. IL s'en veut et m'a enfin remarqué.

Ho, Sirius, je t'ai vraiment aimé !

Mais c'est trop tard, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Jamais !

Je sais que je me voile la face, je suis bien parti pour finir aussi amer que toi ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ! IL me voit enfin mais moi je ne vois que toi ! Toi et le paquet que tu m'as tendu ce matin là ! Une livraison pour l'entreprise, mon œil !

Je suis désolé de te dire que je n'accomplirai pas ton rêve ! Je ne reprendrai pas l'entreprise ! De toute manière, tu as certainement perdu tous tes clients.

Ironique, non ?

Allez, je te laisse pour l'instant. Nous ne tarderons pas à nous retrouver mais n'oublie pas que les choses ne seront plus jamais pareilles.

Jamais !

Le lendemain, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix reçoivent le courrier annonçant les nouvelles de leur guerre contre le terrorisme.

_Le jeune Olivier Dubois s'est donné la mort en détruisant l'empire que son père avait mis toute sa vie à construire._

_Les aurors n'ont retrouvé que des dossiers confidentiels et une lettre dans le tas de cendre. Apparemment, Dubois père, qui était un fervent partisan de Celui-Qui-Nous-Emmerde-Depuis-Trente-Ans, avait demandé à son fils de déposer un paquet chez un de ses fournisseurs._

_L'homme en noir et le canidé ont récupéré le colis qui pourrait contenir le dernier Horcruxe. Ils ne savent pas encore à l'heure actuelle comment s'en débarrasser. _

_L'homme en noir lance un avis de recherche, il aimerait qu'un certain Trio sorte de sa cachette et vienne lui donner un coup de main pour la destruction de cet élément magique. Le canidé se permet de chuchoter de ne pas oublier les deux emplumés qui seront d'une aide précieuse si la destruction de l'objet maléfique tourne mal. Il rajoute que nous risquons d'avoir besoins des larmes du sang et or, et que le rescapé de la hache lui manque._

_Une information importante ressort de la lettre d'Olivier, la jeune Parkinson serait à la recherche d'un sang pur prêt à l'aider à augmenter son pouvoir. Il semblerait qu'elle soit toute dévouée à la cause de l'invertébré aux yeux rouges et qu'elle ait pour mission de recruter de nouveaux mangemorts. Elle aurait tenté de diriger Olivier dans cette voie avant de retourner auprès de l'héritier Malefoy. Gardez l'œil ouvert !_

_UER RB TASI NNESRI LIN SL DEEELX GEAO RAREAT RM LAUG V OH VEICQ EIU EI MVEUNNTU COI LA EGAR E IEER RTV E (1)_

_Gary le Mofad, journaliste pour la gazette de l'Ordre du Phœnix._

* * *

(1) Un service en la mémoire d'olivier sera célébré au quartier général le vingt-six août à vingt heure.

C'est un vieux procédé de codage. La phrase contient un nombre de lettre qui forme un carré parfait. Dans ce cas-ci, il y à 81 lettres, donc le carré de 9. Il faut faire une grille de 9 cases de chaque côté et écrire toute la phrase de gauche à droite pour découvrir le message en le lisant de haut en bas.

Il y a une autre astuce dans ce texte, pourrez-vous la trouver ?


End file.
